


cold milk tea

by S7ven



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: ABO, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Prostitution, Rape, Torture, Violence
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S7ven/pseuds/S7ven
Summary: If there're readers who want to read in English, don't worry i will translate it later (but my english is not so good so hopefully i'll not ruined my fanfic =))))But here are theirs name in Vietnamese (in here i'll use theirs real name anyway)Mu Ziyang (Li Zhenyang) - Mộc Tử Dương (Lý Chấn Dương)Bu Fan - Bốc PhàmLing Chao (Li Yingchao) - Linh Siêu (Lý Anh Siêu)Yue Yue (Yue Minghui) - Nhạc Nhạc (Nhạc Minh Huy)Wang Ziyi - Vương Tử DịZheng Ruibin - Trịnh Duệ BânChen Linong - Trần Lập NôngLin Yanjun - Lâm Ngạn Tuấn
Relationships: Bu Fan/Mu Ziyang, Chen Linong/Lin Yanjun, Ling Chao/Mu Ziyang, Ling Chao/Yue Yue, Wang Ziyi/Zheng Ruibin, 卜凡/木子洋, 卜凡凡/李振洋 - Relationship, 卜洋 - Relationship, 李英超/岳明辉, 李英超/李振洋, 灵超/岳岳 - Relationship, 灵超/木子洋, 王子异/郑艺彬, 王子异/郑锐彬, 陈立农／林彦俊 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> If there're readers who want to read in English, don't worry i will translate it later (but my english is not so good so hopefully i'll not ruined my fanfic =))))  
But here are theirs name in Vietnamese (in here i'll use theirs real name anyway)
> 
> Mu Ziyang (Li Zhenyang) - Mộc Tử Dương (Lý Chấn Dương)  
Bu Fan - Bốc Phàm  
Ling Chao (Li Yingchao) - Linh Siêu (Lý Anh Siêu)  
Yue Yue (Yue Minghui) - Nhạc Nhạc (Nhạc Minh Huy)  
Wang Ziyi - Vương Tử Dị  
Zheng Ruibin - Trịnh Duệ Bân  
Chen Linong - Trần Lập Nông  
Lin Yanjun - Lâm Ngạn Tuấn

_ **Intro** _

Bốc Phàm bật lửa châm vào điếu thuốc, rít một hơi thật sâu rồi phả ra. Ngoài trời tuyết rơi lạnh quá, mà cậu trai kia lại nhất quyết không chịu mặc thêm áo vào. Chấn Dương vừa cao, lại mảnh khảnh, nhưng chỉ mặc độc một chiếc áo ba lỗ bên trong cùng áo khoác da khoác hờ bên ngoài. Còn cái quần da đó, chỉ đẹp, chứ không hề ấm, không hiểu sao Chấn Dương vẫn chịu được.

Chấn Dương đó, dừng xe lại trước cửa cửa hàng tiện lợi, tháo mũ bảo hiểm rồi lắc đầu rũ tóc vài cái. Mái tóc màu hồng ngọt như kẹo, ngọt như từng thanh âm của em vậy.

Chấn Dương tiêu soái tiến vào bên trong, như thường lệ lựa lấy môt túi kẹo mút lớn cùng vài gói kẹo dẻo nhỏ, mang ra thanh toán, lần này, còn có cả một chai trà sữa nữa.

Mua đồ xong, Chấn Dương trở ra ngồi trước cửa hàng tiện lợi, bóc một cái kẹo mút đưa lên miệng. Kẹo mút… là vị dâu sao, gã tự hỏi như thế khi nhìn thấy màu hồng nhờ nhờ dưới ánh đèn đường nhạt nhòa.

\- Lần nào ra đây cũng gặp anh._ Chấn Dương mỉm cười, mở lời bắt chuyện. Bốc Phàm vờ như bất ngờ, quay lại nhìn em rồi cười cười gật đầu.

\- Phải, thật tình cờ._ Nói rồi, gã vừa rít thêm một hơi dài, vừa tiến dần đến phía em. Càng tiến gần, lại càng ngửi thấy mùi trà sữa rõ rệt hơn. Thứ nước đóng chai rẻ tiền kia sẽ chẳng bao giờ có được mùi thơm như vậy, chỉ có duy nhất ở Lý Chấn Dương mà thôi.

\- Hút thuốc vị thế nào vậy?

\- Khó chịu._ Bốc Phàm cười nhạt, rồi lại rít lấy một hơi.

\- Vậy sao anh còn hút?

\- Vì áp lực quá, buồn miệng thì hút thôi, chứ không nghiện. Nếu nói nghiện, tôi nghiện thứ khác…

\- Haha thế anh nghiện thứ gì vậy?_ Chấn Dương cong mắt cười ha hả, ngửa cổ hớp lấy một hớp trà sữa, cần cổ trắng không hề được che giấu, thôi thúc gã muốn tiến đến và siết chặt lấy, đặt những dấu hôn và găm nanh lên đó.

Bốc Phàm im lặng, nhìn Chấn Dương như thay cho câu trả lời. Nhưng Chấn Dương lại chẳng hề nhận ra, chỉ cứ giương mắt nhìn gã như vậy.

\- Là trà sữa._ Bốc Phàm cuối cùng không chịu được, đành cười khổ mà đáp.

\- Trông vậy mà thích trà sữa sao?

\- Không được sao?

\- Không, tất nhiên là được, làm sao có thể cấm anh thích thứ gì được cơ chứ!?_ Phải rồi, Lý Chấn Dương cũng chẳng thể cấm gã thích Lý Chấn Dương.

Uống xong chai trà sữa, Lý Chấn Dương đưa đôi chân dài và mảnh mai đó vòng qua yên xe. Yên vị trên đó rồi, trước khi đội mũ lên che đi khuôn mặt khả ái đó, còn nghe được giọng Chấn Dương ngọt ngào nhắn nhủ gã.

\- Hẹn lần sau gặp lại.

Gã trông theo ánh đèn xe xa dần rồi biến mất trong màn đêm, ẩn đằng sau làn tuyết rơi ngày một dày hơn, khẽ thì thầm.

\- Hẹn lần sau, Lý Chấn Dương.

Nhưng thật hài hước, lần sau gã gặp lại em đó, lại là để nói một câu.

\- Cậu hiểu chứ, muốn sống, thì đồng ý kết hôn, bằng không, thì giờ bắt đầu nghĩ cách trả nợ là vừa đấy!


	2. Nắm bắt làn nước

Bốc Phàm biết Lý Chấn Dương từ 2 năm trước, nói là gã biết chứ không phải quen, bởi em chẳng hề biết gã là ai. Có chăng, em chỉ nhớ gã là người đàn ông mà lần nào em ghé vào cửa hàng tiện lợi đó mua kẹo, cũng đều gặp.

Cậu trai đó như một cơn gió, tự do tự tại, dường như chẳng xiềng xích nào trói buộc được. Đến rồi đi như thế, chỉ để lại trong gã cảm giác lạnh lẽo thoáng trên da thịt, nhung nhớ đến lạ kì.

Mà cậu trai đó cũng giống như làn nước, dù có cố gắng nắm chặt trong tay đến mức nào, cũng đều trôi đi cả. Sau cùng, tất cả những gì còn lại là cảm giác ướt át bao trùm bàn tay, những giọt nước còn vương trên tay, như nhắc nhở gã về một Lý Chấn Dương như thế.

Gã đã nghĩ, có khi nào cả đời này sẽ đều đứng trước cửa hàng tiện lợi này, chờ đợi cậu trai mang hương trà sữa đó, đến rồi đi một cách chóng vánh vội vã như vậy không?

Lâu dần, nhung nhớ em đến sinh nghiện. Ngay cả thuốc lá cũng đã động tới, chỉ là gã cố không nghiện, Lý Chấn Dương trông vẻ ngoài hư hỏng như vậy, nhưng tuyệt đối không đụng tới chất gây nghiện. Gã chỉ thấy em ăn kẹo, là kẹo hương dâu sữa mang màu sắc có chút giống với tóc em.

\- Chủ tịch, đã đến giờ rồi, chúng ta phải tới công ty họ Lý thôi.

Tiếng cô gái nhỏ vang lên, đánh thức gã khỏi dòng suy nghĩ. Gã nheo mắt nhìn ra ngoài kia, trời xanh mây trắng, lại có nắng ấm, hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời. Đẹp trời, nhưng điều gì phải làm, thì gã vẫn sẽ làm. Gã hiểu, công ty họ Lý đã đến bờ vực phá sản, nếu còn mình gã cũng huỷ hợp đồng, rút cổ phần, coi như đã rút đi mất thanh gỗ chống trụ cuối cùng trong trò Jenga rồi. Nhưng biết thế nào được, gã cũng không muốn làm kẻ nhân hậu, để rồi phải gánh thêm một đống việc vào người.

Rít lấy một hơi cuối, gã dụi đầu thuốc xuống gạt tàn, lấy tấm áo lông dài khoác lên mình, thoải mái nói.

\- Đi nào.

Công ty họ Lý vốn dĩ được điều hành bởi hai vợ chồng, nhưng tháng vừa rồi, trong một chuyến du lịch, máy bay đó gặp nạn rơi xuống biển. Số lượng người cứu được chỉ đếm trên đầu ngón tay, đáng tiếc, trong số đó cũng chẳng có cặp vợ chồng nọ. Con trai họ nghe nói vốn dĩ chỉ thích rong chơi, lêu lổng hoàn toàn không quan tâm gì đến sự nghiệp gia đình, vậy nên bây giờ bảo cậu ta kế nghiệp, chẳng khác gì vứt toàn bộ cơ đồ mấy chục năm gây dựng vào sọt rác. Mà cậu trai đó cũng chẳng ai biết mặt, chưa bao giờ tham dự sự kiện nào, cũng chẳng bao giờ ngó ngàng gì đến công việc, nên coi như là giấu mặt. Tất nhiên, vì hai điều đó, mà chẳng ai còn tin tưởng vào tương lai của công ty đó nữa, cứ thế mà suy tàn dần dần thôi.

Gã nghĩ, chí ít, cũng đã đợi qua tang lễ của cặp vợ chồng họ Lý kia, mới đặt dấu chấm hết cho câu chuyện này. Dù sao, trải qua nỗi đau mất cha mẹ, lại trông vào tương lai táng gia bại sản, cậu ta đủ thảm rồi, gã cũng phải có tình người một chút. Nhưng thay vì đơn phương rút cổ phần, gã muốn tới nói với cậu ta vài câu, thử một nước đi mới, biết đâu cậu trai họ Lý đó lại là kẻ có tiềm năng, nếu vậy chỉ cần gã thâu tóm công ty, mài giũa cậu ta, có khi sau này lại đem về cho gã bao nhiêu lợi nhuận. Dù sao, chuyện gì cũng nên thử, chỉ trừ một số chuyện quá điên rồ mà thôi.

Lúc cánh cửa gỗ nặng nề đó được mở ra, Lý Chấn Dương đứng trong phòng quay ra nhìn gã, trong giây phút thời gian như ngưng đọng lại, để gã thấy được rõ một Lý Chấn Dương của hiện tại.

Yếu đuối. Vô lực. Hoàn toàn dễ dàng nắm bắt.

Lúc mới gặp Lý Chấn Dương, gã đã biết em là một Omega hoàn toàn khác biệt. Vẻ ngoài khác biệt đã đành một lẽ, mà cá tính cũng khác biệt mới là điều đáng chú ý. Chấn Dương phóng túng, tuỳ ý, lại không phải là kiểu nhát gan yếu đuối. Đôi lúc sẽ thấy trên mặt em có vết bầm, khoé miệng rách còn rõ vết, chắc chắn đã tham gia vào một trận ẩu đả nào đó, gã nghĩ thế khi nhìn em áp chai trà sữa lạnh lên má, tặc lưỡi một cái. Nhưng thông qua cách ăn nói cũng như ứng xử, có thể hiểu em là kiểu người không thích chuốc hoạ vào thân, nếu không quá ảnh hưởng sẽ không động tới bạo lực, chỉ có miệng lưỡi là hơi khó nghe một chút, vậy thôi.

Quan sát em cũng đã được 2 năm, kể cả khi mỗi lần gặp nếu may mắn lắm chỉ nói được vài câu, nhưng vậy cũng đã đủ để gã nắm bắt được phần nào con người em rồi.

Lý Chấn Dương của thuở xưa cũ đó, như làn nước, nhưng lần này gã sẽ không dùng tay không tìm cách nắm bắt làn nước đó nữa, mà sẽ dùng thứ khác để giữ em bên mình.

\- A..._ Em nhìn thấy gã, không khỏi bất ngờ kêu lên một tiếng. Cô thư kí đứng cạnh trông vậy liền huých tay vào người em một cái, như nhắc nhở. Và cũng dường như vì chẳng trông mong gì được ở em, nên cô gái đó đành phải tự làm mọi việc, bèn nở nụ cười tiến ra đón tiếp gã.

\- Buổi sáng tốt lành..._ Gã chẳng nghe được gì rõ rệt, chỉ liếc sang nhìn em mãi. Lý Chấn Dương không còn dáng vẻ thoái mái vô lo vô nghĩ ngày xưa, mà giờ đây lại mang theo khuôn mặt đầy lo âu, sợ sệt, liên tục đưa tay lên che lấy một phần khuôn miệng, ánh mắt hướng xuống sàn, từng nhịp thở chậm rãi như thể ngay cả không khí xung quanh cũng khiến em sợ hãi.

\- Chúng tôi thành thực mong ngài, cho chúng tôi một cơ hội..._ Sau cùng cũng đã nghe được cô thư kí kia nói gì, gã như giật mình, rồi chỉ lãnh đạm quay ra nhìn cô. Phải rồi, gã tới đây để nói chuyện rồi mới quyết định có rút cổ phần hay không kia mà. Nhưng chẳng thể ngờ được Lý Chấn Dương là người kế thừa công ty này, coi như hết hy vọng rồi. Ngần ấy thời gian, chẳng lẽ lại không đủ để gã hiểu, ngay cả kiến thức căn bản nhất về mấy chuyện kinh doanh Chấn Dương kia cũng không có hay sao?

Gã thở dài ra một hơi, định từ chối, nhưng một ý tưởng điên rồ nảy ra trong đầu gã.

\- Hai người có thể ra ngoài một chút được không, tôi muốn nói chuyện với cậu ấy.

Gã mỉm cười nói với hai cô gái nhỏ, rồi quay đi coi như không chấp nhận từ chối. Rất nhanh, đã nghe thấy được tiếng cửa gỗ đóng lại chậm rãi. Chấn Dương một mình ở cạnh gã bây giờ, mới lộ rõ ra cái yếu đuối của một Omega, có lẽ là hoàn cảnh khiến em trở nên nhạy cảm hơn chăng, gã cũng chẳng thể biết được, một cơn gió sẽ nghĩ gì.

\- Lý Chấn Dương, chúng ta lại gặp lại.

\- Anh... là người tôi hay gặp ở cửa hàng tiện lợi!?

\- Phải, lần trước cậu có hẹn lần sau gặp lại, không ngờ hai chúng ta lại gặp lại nhau trong hoàn cảnh này._Gã mỉa mai thứ được gọi là số trời này, tiến từng bước tới gần phía em. Mùi trà sữa thơm nhè nhẹ, bao lấy gã khiến đầu óc gã như căng ra trước những suy nghĩ mà gã đang có trong đầu.

\- Vậy... anh muốn nói gì?

\- Tôi muốn đưa ra cho cậu một đề nghị._ Gã tiến đến và ngồi xuống ghế chủ tịch, cái ghế này dù gì cũng sẽ trở thành của gã thôi, ngồi sớm một chút, cũng đâu có chết ai?

Chấn Dương tuy có thoáng khó chịu trên mặt, nhưng rất nhanh đã kiềm nén vào bên trong, cất giọng run rẩy hỏi tiếp.

\- Đề nghị của anh như thế nào?

\- Tôi sẽ không rút cổ phần nữa, cũng sẽ giúp đỡ cậu trong việc duy trì công ty. Coi như thành quả hàng chục năm cố gắng của cha mẹ cậu, cậu sẽ có thể giữ lại.

-....

\- Giữ lại được công ty rồi, cậu không còn phải lo trả nợ nữa. Chuyện này cũng dễ hiểu mà, nếu công ty này sụp đổ, nhiều người mất việc, dự án bị hủy, bao nhiêu cái nợ đổ lên đầu, con số đó cậu có bán toàn bộ gia sản cũng như bản thân cậu đi, cũng chẳng đủ để trả. Nếu chấp nhận đề nghị của tôi, tôi sẵn sàng đổ vốn để tiếp tục dự án, trả lương nhân viên, và nhiều thứ khác nữa. Đó là những cái lợi về phần cậu khi chấp nhận lời đề nghị này.

\- Vậy còn... tôi phải làm gì...

\- Cậu sẽ phải đồng ý để sáp nhập công ty này làm công ty con của tôi. Được chứ, tôi sẽ không thay đổi quá nhiều, nhưng vẫn sẽ có để phù hợp với chính sách tập đoàn của tôi.

\- Được!_ Chấn Dương không muốn rề rà thêm nữa, liền ngay lập tức đồng ý. Đúng như gã nghĩ, Chấn Dương không có chuyên môn, nói mấy chuyện này sẽ chữ được chữ không, không sao gã không trách em. Gã thích em vì em là em, chẳng phải vì học rộng hiểu sâu hay thông minh xuất chúng, nếu vậy, chi bằng gã thích đối tác của gã cho rồi.

\- Chờ đã nào, tôi còn chưa nói xong..._ Gã phì cười, đứng dậy rồi chậm rãi, từng bước từng bước dồn em vào chân tường.

\- Còn một điều kiện nữa, chính là...._ Cho tới khi đã áp được hoàn toàn Lý Chấn Dương vào tường, chống tay lên mặt phẳng lạnh lẽo đó ngăn không cho em chạy trốn và hướng mắt xuống nhìn thấy khuôn mặt sợ hãi của em, mới thầm thỏa mãn nói tiếp.

\- ... đồng ý kết hôn với tôi._ Gã thì thầm, đưa tay lên vuốt nhẹ má em. Hai năm, gã đã mơ được chạm vào con người này hai năm rồi, lần đầu tiên chạm lên làn da nhợt nhạt này, liền cảm thấy như có một luồng điện chạy dọc sống lưng. Thực sự kích thích...!

Chấn Dương mở to mắt bất ngờ, miệng hé mở như định nói gì đó, những âm thanh không rõ lần lượt được phát ra, mấy phải tới nửa phút, mới có thể định thần mà hỏi.

\- Anh đùa sao?

\- Trông tôi có giống đang đùa không?

\- Nhưng... tại sao lại...

\- Tôi thích cậu, vậy thôi_ Gã nhìn vào mắt em và mong rằng em sẽ bị thuyết phục bởi những gì gã nói ra, nhưng sau cùng vẫn là ánh mắt hoảng loạn và hoài nghi như vậy. Lý Chấn Dương sau cùng hơi cúi đầu xuống, nhìn quanh như cố tìm một đề nghị khác, gã biết, nhưng gã không có nhiều thời gian. Vậy nên chỉ trong nháy mắt, gã đã đưa tay lên, bóp cằm em, siết chặt tới đau đớn, và gã cười.

\- Cậu không hiểu sao, cậu không phải là người có quyền đề nghị ở đây.

Chấn Dương cứ băn khoăn mãi, mắt nhìn chăm chăm vào cái đồng hồ cát đặt trên bàn kính uống cà phê. Từng hạt cát chảy xuống, tĩnh lặng và nhẹ nhàng nhưng dường như có thể nghiền nát em trong cái tĩnh tại đáng sợ đó.

\- Cậu hiểu chứ, muốn sống, thì đồng ý kết hôn, bằng không, thì giờ nghĩ cách trả nợ là vừa đấy.

Gã nhắc lại, và buông cằm em ra. Mặc kệ Lý Chấn Dương đang nghĩ gì trong đầu, gã liền quay đi nhìn ra phía bên ngoài, tay vô thức mà mò xuống bao thuốc lá trong túi áo.

Còn em đứng đó, với hàng tá những suy nghĩ hỗn loạn chồng chất trong đầu. Mồ hôi tứa ra, và có cảm giác như rm có thể bật khóc bất cứ lúc nào. Làm sao đây? Làm thế nào bây giờ? Sau 28 năm sống trên đời, rốt cuộc đây là lần đầu tiên Chấn Dương cảm thấy sợ hãi đến thế.

Cha ơi... Mẹ ơi... Phải làm thế nào mới đúng bây giờ...?

Em mím môi, nhắm mắt và hít vào một hơi thật sâu, bàn tay nắm chặt lấy chiếc áo sơ mi mỏng cũng dần buông lơi.

\- Tôi hiểu rồi.

28 năm, người bình thường thì đã có công ăn việc làm ổn định, còn em thì sao? Em chưa làm được cái gì cả, và giờ đây khi có cơ hội để làm một điều gì đó có ích, em lại rũ bỏ nó sao?

\- Tôi...

28 năm, cũng đã đến lúc phải trưởng thành rồi.

\- Tôi đồng ý...


	3. Kết hôn là...?

Lý Chấn Dương hớp một ngụm khí lạnh, giương mắt nhìn khung cảnh trước mặt.

Cửa hàng váy cưới sao, gã có đùa em không vậy?

\- Váy..._ Em chỉ kịp ấp úng được đúng một từ trước khi gã nắm tay em kéo vào bên trong. Làm sao mà gã lại khỏe như này chứ, một tay lôi được cả người em đi. Lý Chấn Dương trước giờ khá tự hào rằng cho dù bản thân sinh ra mang thân phận Omega, nhưng về thể lực thì chẳng thua kém tên Alpha nào, khi đánh nhau hoàn toàn có thể áp đảo được mấy tên ngốc huênh hoang đó. Nhưng mà Bốc Phàm.... không giống mấy tên ngốc huênh hoang đó rồi....

Bị kéo vào bên trong, Chấn Dương đã ngay lập tức bị choáng ngợp với nơi này. Rộng quá, đánh mắt một lượt đã có thể ước lượng được, rằng con số 1 ngàn là ít để nói về số váy có trong cửa hàng này. Xung quanh toàn váy cưới trắng lấp lánh tới loá cả mắt, Lý Chấn Dương cứ loạng choạng để gã dắt mình đi. Em chẳng nghe được gã nói gì với cô tư vấn, chỉ biết ngơ ra đưa tay lên chạm thử vào một cái váy mà hút mắt em nhất. Cảm giác có chút ran rát, sần sùi đến từ lớp vải phủ nhũ thoáng qua trên tay, trước khi em nghe được giọng gã thì thầm bên tai.

\- Em thích cái đó sao?

Em giật mình, ngay lập tức rụt tay lại, có chút hấp tấp nói.

\- Không! Không!

Kệ em nói gì, gã vẫn cứ gỡ bộ váy đó ra khỏi móc, đưa lên ướm thử lên người em.

\- Tôi không muốn mặc váy, vest trắng không được sao?

\- Anh thích váy hơn..._ Gã đưa bộ váy cho cô gái tư vấn rồi tiếp tục đi tìm thêm mấy bộ nữa.

\- Nhưng làm gì có ngực, hơn nữa vóc dáng phụ nữ mấy ai to tới mức tôi. Anh kiếm làm sao được...

\- Đương nhiên váy cưới thì anh sẽ đặt may rồi, chỉ đưa em tới đây xem em ưng kiểu dáng nào thôi.

\- Tôi...

\- Ngoan đi, nếu không anh sẽ bắt em đi cả giày cao gót nữa đó._ Gã quay qua nhìn em, mỉm cười giỡn một câu như vậy, nhưng vẫn đủ hàm ý đe doạ khiến em ngay lập tức ngừng nói. Với kiểu người như Lý Chấn Dương, thà rằng mặc một bộ váy có chút chật chội còn hơn bắt em phải xỏ chân vào một đôi giày vừa bí bách lại khó di chuyển, hơn nữa chắc chắn sẽ đau, vậy nên giữa váy cưới và giày cao gót, chắc chắn váy cưới vẫn là lựa chọn thông minh hơn.

Em lẽo đẽo đi theo gã, mỗi lúc gã nhấc bộ váy nào khỏi giá treo đều liền chê một câu, mong gã sẽ không chọn mấy cái kiều rườm rà bó chẽn đó, nhưng lần nào cũng bị gã phản bác lại, phải tiếp tục im lặng mà đi theo.

\- Cái này hoạ tiết không đẹp...

\- Chỉ xem dáng thôi, còn hoạ tiết nếu em muốn có thể vẽ ra, anh sẽ bảo người ta làm theo ý em.

\- Cái này đuôi váy dài quá!

\- Đuôi váy dài lúc đi sẽ rất đẹp đó.

\- Cái này bó eo, tôi không có...

\- Eo em còn chưa đủ nhỏ?

Gã kết thúc cuộc tranh cãi bằng một câu nói, ngay lập tức khiến Chấn Dương đỏ mặt mà ngưng lại. Làm sao gã biết được số đo vòng eo của em chứ, bộ vest hôm trước hay dưới lớp áo khoác da, làm sao gã nhìn rõ được chứ?

\- Hình thể Omega vốn dĩ đã thế rồi, hơn nữa mùa hè em thường hay áo ba lỗ với áo khoác da ngắn bên ngoài, còn chưa đủ khoe eo?

Gã không cần em phải nói ra thắc mắc đang có trong lòng, đã trả lời em như vậy.

Bốc Phàm là một người đàn ông đáng sợ, cô thư kí của em đã nói với em như vậy. Trên thương trường cực kì sắc bén, lại thông minh, hơn nữa cũng rất khó tính, số dự án được gã ta gật đầu đồng ý đầu tư chỉ đếm trên đầu ngón tay. Gã thường hay đích thân đến gặp người đứng đầu, nói chuyện nắm bắt cá tính cũng như lối suy nghĩ của đối phương mới ra quyết định có hợp tác hay không. Tập đoàn của gã chuyên về đầu tư xây dựng những khu đô thị, khu giải trí cũng như resort, còn công ty của cha mẹ em lại về chuỗi nhà hàng khách sạn, hồi trước chuyện gã đầu tư vào một công ty tầm trung như của cha mẹ em đã là chuyện lạ, giờ đây lại chủ động nâng đỡ, đổ tiền vào thì mới là chuyện hoang đường. Thư kí của em khi nghe được gã nói sẽ giúp đỡ chỉ với điều kiện sáp nhập làm công ty con mà chỉ thay đổi vài thứ, đã mừng tới chảy nước mắt. Bốc Phàm đi rồi, cô gái nhỏ đó cứ đứng bên cạnh mà liên tục khen ngợi em, rằng không thể tin được em có thể thuyết phục được một kẻ như Bốc Phàm chỉ với điều kiện như thế, có phải từ đó đến nay giấu nghề không? Em cũng muốn vui lắm, nhưng cười không nổi, nếu chỉ với điều kiện sáp nhập thì đã tốt quá, đằng này...

\- Tôi thít nhé._ Cô gái đứng đằng sau lưng em lên tiếng, cầm lấy sợi dây mà kéo mạnh một cái đầy dứt khoát. Chưa kịp định hình cô ấy vừa nói gì, đã cảm thấy phần thân váy ôm siết lấy cơ thể. Chuyên nghiệp quá, làm em chỉ kịp kêu "A" một tiếng rồi lảo đảo ôm bụng, không chặt lắm, nhưng cảm giác bó buộc này em không quen được.

\- Chặt quá ạ?

\- Không, không, chỉ là... có hơi khó chịu._ Lý Chấn Dương mới ngồi xổm xuống đã phải khó nhọc đứng dậy để thắt nốt dây, thôi làm cho xong đi vậy, em cũng không muốn ở lại đây lâu.

\- Được rồi đấy ạ, anh ra ngoài soi gương nhé, sẽ sáng hơn.

Quả thực em không muốn ra ngoài kia một tí nào, em không muốn nhìn mình trong gương, khi mà bản thân đang mặc thứ rườm rà này. Nhưng dù sao, nếu muốn xong chuyện, thì phải ra đó, nên Lý Chấn Dương chỉ biết ủ rũ kéo rèm ra, ngẩng mặt lên ngay lập tức đã nhìn thấy bản thân mình trong gương. Nhưng chuyện đó, không quan trọng bằng chuyện Bốc Phàm đã thay xong bộ vest đen trang nhã, nghe thấy tiếng động liền quay lại, mỉm cười. Chấn Dương trong giây phút, hình như lại thấy có một loại xúc cảm kì lạ dấy lên trong lòng.

\- Em thay xong rồi?_ Gã hỏi, tiến đến nắm tay em dẫn em ra đứng trước gương. Bốc Phàm thường không hay bộc lộ quá nhiều cảm xúc của mình ra ngoài, đặc biệt là tâm trạng vui vẻ thì càng không. Nhưng gã lại không kìm được, không nén được nụ cười đang dần nở trên môi khi đứng cạnh em ngay lúc này. Hẵng còn chưa kết hôn mà, đây cũng đâu phải lễ đường, nhưng gã vẫn... Ôi, gã không biết gã bị làm sao nữa...

\- Em mặc bộ này đẹp lắm._ Chấn Dương nghe thấy lời thì thầm này của Bốc Phàm, liền cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng. Đẹp chỗ nào chứ, rõ ràng là chẳng hợp, trông em như cái sào treo thêm bộ váy cưới lên đó, đúng, chính xác là như vậy. Hơn nữa lại còn cảm giác ngứa ngáy này, đám đăng ten cứ cọ vào người em khiến em khó chịu, Lý Chấn Dương bèn lắc đầu than vãn.

\- Mặc cái này ngứa lắm.

\- Không thích đăng ten sao, vậy satin nhé.

Chấn Dương nhăn mặt, tiếp tục lắc đầu. Ngó quanh một lượt, liền nhìn thấy một giá treo váy lụa trông có vẻ rất thoải mái. Em cúi người xuống, ôm hết tầng tầng lớp lớp váy nặng trịch này vào lòng, chạy ra chỗ giá treo váy, lựa một lượt liền tìm thấy một cá ưng ý, chìa ra cho gã xem.

\- Cái này thì sao?

\- Lụa à, cũng được._ Gã gỡ cái váy xuống, nghía qua nghía lại một hồi bèn gật đầu. Chấn Dương bèn cười hớn hở, đỡ lấy cái váy từ tay gã, lòng vui vẻ không ít. Nếu đã bị bắt mặc váy, vậy thì hãy để em mặc kiểu dáng suông như này, chứ đừng bắt em mặc mấy cái váy bồng bềnh ngứa ngáy nặng trịch kia.

Kiểu này hở nguyên một mảng lưng, nhưng không sao, vậy em càng thích, mặc vậy cho mát. Hơn nữa, nếu có lạnh, em còn cái áo khoác da của em cơ mà, lo gì chứ.

\- Cái này thế nào? Được quá đúng không?_ Em chạy ra ngoài, đứng trước mặt gã xoay đủ một vòng rồi tặc lưỡi một cái, cười cười vô cùng ưng ý.

\- Hở lưng sẽ lạnh.

\- Không sao, mặc áo khoác da được mà.

\- Áo khoác da..._ Bốc Phàm hơi tái mặt, mày nhíu lại như đang cố tưởng tượng ra cảnh em sẽ mặc bộ váy cưới này, rồi khoác thêm cái áo khoác da bước vào lễ đường. Phải, rất đúng chất em, rất tùy ý, nhưng... hình như có gì đó không đúng?

\- Không được sao?

\- Không, không. Để anh suy nghĩ đã._ Ừm... Lý Chấn Dương mặc váy cưới, bên ngoài khoác áo khoác da, cũng đẹp, chẳng phải xấu, nhưng cái váy này không hợp với kiểu áo khoác đó.

\- Được rồi, em có thể mặc áo khoác da._ Gã thở dài ra một hơi, rồi chấp thuận theo ý kiến của em. Được rồi, coi như chiều em ấy một chút, có khoác thêm cái áo da bên ngoài thôi, cũng không chết ai được.

Gã và em chốt lại rằng sẽ may một cái tương tự cái váy đó, thay đổi một chút về họa tiết và độ dài đuôi váy, Bốc Phàm vẫn là kiên quyết rằng đuôi váy phải dài mới đẹp. Em cũng không muốn cãi nhau với gã, gã để em mặc cái váy lụa cùng với cái áo khoác da là được rồi, đuôi váy dài cũng không phải là mối phiền hà cần quan tâm.

Bánh cưới, thiệp cưới cùng tất cả những việc khác, em để gã lo. Chỉ một mình gã hứng thú, vậy cứ để gã thỏa cái hứng thú đó của gã đi, em không quan tâm mấy đến chuyện này. Kết hôn là kết hôn thôi, chỉ là kí chấp thuận trên mặt giấy, chỉ là bước vào lễ đường, trao nhẫn rồi hôn nhau một cái, tuần trăng mật thì cứ coi như là đi du lịch đi. Em đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều rồi, rốt cuộc cũng không nên quan trọng hóa chuyện này lên thế, có vậy, em mới cảm thấy không bị bó buộc với cuộc hôn nhân này.

Lý Chấn Dương này chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến chuyện kết hôn, chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến chuyện sẽ gắn kết thành một đôi với bất kì ai. Mà sống cũng không cần quá xa hoa, đủ sống là được, cần tiền thì đi làm thêm, chỉ mong được sống một đời tự do tự tại, nhưng chuyện như vậy, hiện tại em không thể làm được. Em không trách Bốc Phàm vì cái gì cũng có cái giá của nó, nhưng kết hôn chứ không phải là tình yêu, em không nhất thiết phải có tình cảm với gã. Coi như chỉ là phải ở chung dưới một mái nhà thôi, coi như là đang phải san sẻ một chút thời gian cho nhau thôi, vậy thôi mà, Lý Chấn Dương cũng không phiền lắm.

Kết hôn, là hôn nhau một cái, trên tay đeo nhẫn cưới và sống chung dưới một mái nhà, chỉ vậy thôi....


	4. Ngày đông giờ lạnh

Trịnh Duệ Bân gọi, khi đồng hồ vừa điểm đúng 10 giờ sáng. Lý Chấn Dương thực sự muốn bơ đi mà ngủ tiếp, nhưng không được. Cũng bởi em biết anh ta rất kiên nhẫn, kể cả có gọi đi gọi lại trong 1 tiếng nữa cũng không hề gì. Vậy nên chẳng còn cách nào khác, em chỉ có thể mệt mỏi thức dậy mà vớ lấy cái điện thoại, ngáp dài một cái rồi lèm bèm.

\- Gọi gì thế hả thằng kia?

Đầu dây bên kia chỉ khúc khích cười, như đã quá quen với lối ăn nói cộc cằn này của em, im lặng một lúc mới cất giọng hỏi.

\- Sắp cưới rồi?

Em giật mình, tỉnh hẳn cả ngủ và tự hỏi bằng cách nào mà anh ta biết được. Nhưng chợt nhớ ra tin đó đã được đăng khắp các mặt báo mấy ngày nay, Trịnh Duệ Bân biết vậy là chậm hơn kẻ khác mấy lần, bèn xuôi xuống, ủ rũ đáp.

\- Ừ.

Duệ Bân chỉ cười, nhưng dường như lại thấy anh ta không hề vui vẻ. Từng thanh âm nhạt nhẽo phát ra từ người con trai đó lại đem theo cảm giác đau đớn tới lạ kì, như thể trong lòng đang khóc một trận rất dữ dội, nhưng tuyệt nhiên không muốn để lộ ra ngoài dù chỉ là một tiếng nấc. Em hiểu chuyện của Duệ Bân, nếu hồi đó đoạn tình giữa anh ta và Vương Tử Dị suôn sẻ, thì chưa nói tới cưới, không khéo bây giờ đã có một đứa con. Nhưng đáng tiếc, đó chỉ là "nếu", một từ "nếu" mà sẽ mãi mãi không bao giờ có thể thành thực.

Bởi nếu hồi đó hai người họ đến được với nhau, thì Vương Tử Dị chưa chắc đã đạt được những thành công mà hắn ta đang có trong hiện tại, và Trịnh Duệ Bân, Trịnh Duệ Bân cũng chẳng phải bán bản thân mình vào cái nơi ô hợp đó, nơi mà em gặp anh ta hai năm trước.

"Mỗi lần như thế, đều cảm thấy rất buồn nôn, cậu biết không? Nhưng vẫn phải làm thôi, được rất nhiều tiền, có tiền lo cho cha mẹ là được rồi. Tiền cầm trong tay, mặc kệ mọi chuyện trước mặt có như thế nào thì vẫn cảm thấy được. Còn tự tôn của bản thân, chỉ cần nhắm mắt lại là sẽ không thấy được nữa mà...."

Thực sự những lời đó của anh ta vẫn ám ảnh em cho tới tận bây giờ, bởi em hiểu Duệ Bân có tôn nghiêm, nếu là hồi trước thì dù có là nửa bước chân anh ta cũng không đặt vào nơi đó. Nhưng bây giờ, Duệ Bân lại nhắm mắt rồi, tự tôn coi như cũng không muốn thấy nữa, mà Vương Tử Dị đó, chắc chắn anh ta cũng không muốn gặp lại...

Dường như cảm nhận được những suy nghĩ hỗn loạn đang có trong đầu em, Duệ Bân liền đổi giọng, vui vẻ hỏi.

\- Vậy... có muốn làm tiệc độc thân không?

\- A... được, khi nào?

\- Tối nay tôi rảnh, cậu đi được không?

\- Tôi thì lúc nào chẳng rảnh. Vậy tối nay, 7 giờ nhé, tôi sẽ qua đón cậu.

\- Ừm...

Em tắt điện thoại, quẳng sang bên cạnh, nhìn lên trần nhà và suy nghĩ một lúc.

Duệ Bân đúng là lúc nào cũng đem lại cho người ta cảm giác đó. Nhẹ nhàng, dịu dàng, lại nhu mì như nước, với lối ứng xử nhã nhặn đó, đáng lẽ anh ta phải là người thuộc tầng lớp thượng lưu mới phải.

Trái với Duệ Bân, Ngạn Tuấn - một người bạn khác của em, người mà thực sự thuộc tầng lớp thượng lưu, lại có lối ưng xử có phần trẻ con và ngây ngô.

Ngạn Tuấn rất đẹp, khi cười có má lúm đặc biệt dễ thương. Ngạn Tuấn mảnh dẻ, có nước da trắng nhợt, đi kèm với vẻ ngoài đó là thể trạng yếu ớt của anh ta. Nhưng dù có yếu ớt tới mức nào, dù có là Omega, Ngạn Tuấn cũng chưa bao giờ tỏ ra là một kẻ yếu đuối. Không uỷ mị, cũng không phải dựa dẫm vào Alpha như nhiều Omega khác, Ngạn Tuấn vẫn có thể lo cho bản thân mình rất tốt.

Ngạn Tuấn rất giống em, chưa từng nghĩ tới chuyện sẽ kết hôn, càng chưa từng nghĩ bản thân sẽ thành đôi mà sống hạnh phúc một đời với bất cứ ai. Vậy mà...

...hai năm trước, anh ta lại kết hôn với Trần Lập Nông.

Trần Lập Nông là một người Đài loan, tuy còn trẻ nhưng đã nắm được bao nhiêu quyền lực trong tay, xem ra nếu xét về gia thế, cậu ta còn nhỉnh hơn Ngạn Tuấn vài phần.

Mà cậu ta cũng như anh, chẳng có chút hứng thú gì với cuộc hôn nhân này. Em còn nhớ như in ánh mắt cậu ta dành cho người bạn của mình, không yêu thương đã đành, ngay cả coi trọng hình như cũng không có. Khinh thường lại nhạt nhẽo, nếu để so sánh ánh mắt đó với ánh mắt một người chủ dành cho thú nuôi của mình, dường như đã là em quá khen cậu ta rồi.

Ngạn Tuấn bị ép qua Đài loan sống cùng với cậu ta, như một cặp vợ chồng đúng nghĩa. Em bây giờ chỉ biết cười nhạt, tự trách bản thân mình ngày đó sao không kéo tay Ngạn Tuấn mà bỏ chạy luôn đi. Để bây giờ, đã là hai năm trôi qua rồi, Ngạn Tuấn với em tới một câu chào nhau còn chẳng thể nói ra được nữa. Ngạn Tuấn qua đó rồi, bặt vô âm tín, em không biết anh ta ở đâu, gọi điện cũng không liên lạc được, mà hỏi cha mẹ anh ta, cũng chỉ nhận lại một cái lắc đầu, họ là không muốn cho em biết.

Đặt tay lên trán, em nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, vẫn chính là cảm thấy bản thân mình thật may mắn. Như này chí ít còn đỡ hơn hai người kia, như này em còn đang được sống, còn Trịnh Duệ Bân và Lâm Ngạn Tuấn, có phải là đang tồn tại không thôi không?

\- Bốc Phàm, tối nay tôi đi chơi nhé._ Sống ở nhà gã cũng đã được một tuần, em cũng dần làm quen với lối sinh hoạt tại đây. Chuyện sáp nhập công ty cũng đã được gã lo xong xuôi, em bây giờ chỉ cần nằm nhà chờ tới ngày cưới nữa thôi. Nhưng vẫn phải biết điều một chút, ra đón gã mỗi lúc gã đi làm về, chí ít cũng giúp em có thể tự nhủ với bản thân mình rằng em không phải là loại ăn không ngồi rồi vô dụng. Em biết bản thân mình đã làm được gì đó, bởi vì nhìn đi, khi gã thấy em chạy ra đón gã, gã đã cười tươi thế kia cơ mà.

\- Em định đi đâu?

\- Đi ăn tiệc độc thân với một người bạn, đừng lo, cậu ấy là Omega.

Bốc Phàm nghe vậy, chỉ khẽ phì cười rồi vòng tay ngang qua ngực em, kéo em vào lòng. Từng thanh âm trầm khàn như mơn trớn bên trong tai, khiến em rụt cả người vào.

\- Anh đã nói gì đâu mà em phải thanh minh cậu ta là Omega? Chấn Dương, em đã thừa nhận bản thân là người của anh rồi sao?

Gã nói ra điều này, tuy em biết rằng chỉ là một câu bông đùa mà thôi, không hiểu sao vẫn thấy ngượng tới chín cả mặt. Em gỡ tay gã ra, quay lại nhìn thẳng vào mắt gã, nở nụ cười gượng gạo như để chữa cháy cho câu nói vừa rồi của mình.

\- Không có, chỉ nói trước vậy để nhỡ đâu tôi có về muộn, anh không phải lo thôi.

\- Cậu ta tên là gì?

\- Duệ Bân, Trịnh Duệ Bân._ Nghe được câu trả lời này của em, gã như khựng lại, trong lòng dấy lên một hồi mỉa mai. Haha, cũng đã 5 năm rồi nhỉ, kể từ khi Vương Tử Dị đó không còn nhắc đến cái tên này nữa.

\- Vậy Duệ Bân đó... làm ở đâu?

\- Ở trong một quán Bar.

\- Bartender, hay là phục vụ bàn?

\- Cậu ấy..._ Chấn Dương như chần chừ, và lảng tránh ánh mắt của gã. Rất nhanh, gã đã biết em muốn nói gì. Nụ cười trên môi gã dần tắt, 5 năm, đủ để thay đổi hoàn toàn một con người không? Gã cho là có, bởi Vương Tử Dị của hiện tại so với hắn ta 5 năm trước đó, ngoại trừ ngoại hình thì chẳng có lấy một chút tương đồng.

Vương Tử Dị ngày xưa đó, tuy ít cười nhưng mỗi lần nở nụ cười đều rất thật lòng, dường như chứa chất cả tấm chân thành trong đó. Còn bây giờ dù lúc nào cũng vui vẻ cười nói, nhưng chẳng có lấy một lời là thật, nói rằng "Tôi rất vui" nhưng thực chất lại chẳng cảm thấy gì, có khi tới chán ghét cũng không, nói rằng "Bản thân hiện tại đang rất hạnh phúc", nhưng lại tìm đến rượu và thuốc lá để giải stress. Có phải, 5 năm qua đã biến Vương Tử Dị thành một kẻ nói dối tài ba không, đến mức tất cả những người xung quanh hắn ta đều không nhận ra rằng hắn đang dần kiệt quệ. Mọi cảm xúc trong lòng đó, chỉ có thể đem ra nói với gã, Vương Tử Dị lúc đó say rồi, nên chẳng biết gì nữa cả, chỉ biết gọi tên người kia thôi. Bốc Phàm muốn an ủi hắn, nhưng gã biết, Vương Tử Dị sẽ không chấp nhận lời an ủi đó.

Nhớ Trịnh Duệ Bân đến như vậy, nhưng không đi tìm, có lẽ hắn ta cũng chẳng thể tha thứ cho bản thân mình nữa.

Còn Trịnh Duệ Bân, nhớ hồi trước gặp anh ta vào một ngày đông nắng nhạt, và nắng như khẽ khàng phủ lên người con trai đó một tấm lụa mỏng mang sắc vàng nhạt, lộng lẫy mà dịu dàng tới lạ kì. Ngay cả từng thanh âm cũng đều ngọt ngào, Trịnh Duệ Bân đó như nắng xuân ấm áp, âu yếm từng ánh nhìn và dường như chỉ cần một cái thổi nhẹ, đã khiến mọi muộn phiền tan biến.

Và Trịnh Duệ Bân ngày đó 5 năm trước, khi trời mưa tầm tã cũng chẳng rơi lấy một giọt nước mắt. Chỉ biết đau đớn nhìn hắn như vậy, cái mím môi và hơi thở đầy run rẩy đó, gã còn nhớ rất rõ. Duệ Bân không nói lời nào, chỉ đứng trân trân ở đó, rồi rời đi trong im lặng. Kể từ đó, cả gã và hắn đều không thấy anh ta nữa, như thể đã hoàn toàn biến mắt khỏi thế giới này vậy.

Trịnh Duệ Bân đi, đem theo nắng trong Vương Tử Dị đi mất. Ngày đông giờ lạnh, và xám xịt trong đôi mắt u sầu của hắn. Và có lẽ... là của anh ta nữa.

\- Sao vậy, anh biết cậu ấy sao?_ Tiếng của Chấn Dương đánh thức gã khỏi dòng suy nghĩ, gã gượng cười, rồi lắc đầu.

\- Anh không biết.

\- Tôi cá là anh sẽ thích cậu ấy đấy, cậu ấy nói chuyện hay lắm!_ Chấn Dương hồ hởi, toe toét cười rồi vỗ nhẹ vào vai gã.

\- Ửm...

\- Giờ tôi đi tắm đây, tối có thể sẽ về muộn nên anh đừng chờ.

\- Anh biết rồi.

Chờ Chấn Dương đi rồi, gã mới lôi điện thoại ra, toan định gọi cho Tử Dị nhưng rồi lại thôi.

Sự hối tiếc đó của Vương Tử Dị, gã bây giờ đã không thể giúp được gì nữa rồi...


	5. Hương cà phê

Sự kiện được gọi là đám cưới... đến nhanh một cách đáng sợ. Trước khi em kịp tận hưởng những ngày tháng tự do cuối cùng, thì điều đáng sợ đó đã đến, cho dù Trịnh Duệ Bân có bảo "Bốc Phàm là người tốt, đừng quá lo lắng." nhưng không hiểu sao, em vẫn cắn tới nát móng tay khi ngồi trên xe đến lễ đường ngày hôm nay.

Phòng thay đồ lớn, và đối diện cửa ra vào là chiếc váy mà gã đã đặt may cho em. Ngay cả nhìn thôi cũng đã thấy chán ghét, em quả thực không muốn phải mặc thứ đó lên người một chút nào, có cảm giác buồn nôn cuộn nhào trong bụng, em muốn rời khỏi đây thật nhanh.

Cuối cùng cũng đã hiểu được cảm giác của Lâm Ngạn Tuấn hai năm trước, ánh mắt đầy lo sợ đó, đôi tay run rẩy đó, có phải rất muốn nói với em rằng hãy đưa anh ta đi không? Nhưng khác với anh ta hồi đó, bây giờ em chẳng có ai để cầu cứu, mà cũng chẳng có cách nào để chạy trốn, mặc dù đã tự nhủ với bản thân rằng hãy đơn giản hóa hai từ "kết hôn", nhưng sau cùng vẫn là sợ hãi như vậy...

Em cố gắng trấn tĩnh lại bản thân, và xác định mục tiêu của bản thân một lần nữa. Em đã là một người đàn ông trưởng thành, em phải chịu trách nhiệm với tất cả những gì em nói và làm, Bốc Phàm không sai, và nếu em chạy trốn khỏi đây như một kẻ hèn nhát, em không xứng đáng mang họ Lý. Em đóng cửa, và bước thẳng đến phía cái váy cưới được treo, bắt đầu cởi đồ, vội vã tới mức run rẩy, như thể sợ bản thân có thể đổi ý bất cứ lúc nào.

Em mặc váy vào, ngày hôm nay trời nắng ấm vậy nên dự định mặc áo khoác da em cũng đã từ bỏ. Em thở dài khi nhìn bản thân mình trong gương, khi vừa buông tay để tà váy rơi xuống, liền nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa cùng thanh âm vui vẻ của một cậu thiếu niên vang lên.

\- Anh Bốc Phàm!

Cậu thiếu niên đẹp như bước ra từ trong tranh vẽ, làn da trắng sứ và nụ cười rực rỡ như nắng mai. Cậu ta có đôi mắt to và sáng, khi cậu ta giương mắt nhìn em đầy bất ngờ.

\- Ơ....

Mất vài giây để định thần, cậu ta liền la lên một tiếng thật lớn, rồi luống cuống giải thích.

\- Xin lỗi... xin lỗi... tôi nhầm phòng!_ Dù tỏ vẻ như thế, nhưng cậu ta vẫn nhất quyết không đóng cửa phòng vào, thậm chí còn muốn tiến vào, trong vẻ hiếu kì và thích thú như một đứa nhóc mới nhìn thấy điều gì đó thú vị lắm.

\- Anh là... Lý Chấn Dương?_ Cậu trai có chất giọng trầm, khác biệt với vẻ ngoài còn non nớt, mỉm cười mà hỏi em như vậy.

\- Ừm... cậu là?

\- Lý Anh Siêu, nhưng anh cứ gọi tôi là Linh Siêu cũng được, tôi là em họ của anh Bốc Phàm!_ Lý Anh Siêu tự hào vỗ ngực giới thiệu, rồi tiến sát đến phía em, đi vòng quanh đủ một vòng, săm soi một lúc, cuối cùng cũng kết luận.

\- Đẹp! Chấn Dương này, anh nghĩ sao về chuyện chúng ta..._ Anh Siêu còn chưa kịp nói hết câu đã bị một người khác lên tiếng cắt lời, hình như là đang đứng ngoài cửa. Người đó không bước vào bên trong, cũng không để lộ bản thân trước em, chỉ chậm rãi lên tiếng, giọng điệu như một ông quản gia già đang trách móc.

\- Cậu Linh Siêu, làm ơn đừng nghịch nữa. Chúng ta phải tới lễ đường ngay thôi, ngài Bốc Phàm gọi rồi.

\- Thôi nào Nhạc Nhạc, chỉ một lúc thôi mà.

\- Cậu Linh Siêu, xin cậu đừng làm khó tôi.

Người kia nhất quyết không nhân nhượng, chỉ nhàn nhạt đáp như vậy, giọng điệu xem chừng mệt mỏi. Lý Anh Siêu phân vân một hồi, sau cùng nhún vai mà thở dài ra một tiếng, vui vẻ tạm biệt em trước khi khuất bóng sau cánh cửa gỗ nặng nề.

\- Vậy chút nữa gặp lại.

Lý Anh Siêu đó, chỉ cần nhìn qua cũng biết, tính tình khác biệt với Bốc Phàm vô cùng. Phóng khoáng lại vô lo vô nghĩ, so với kẻ cẩn trọng và nhiều toan tính như Bốc Phàm, em vẫn chính là thích kiểu người như cậu ta hơn. Bốc Phàm quá khó đoán, cũng quá khó để thấu hiểu, sau cùng vẫn chỉ kết luận lại bằng một câu "Rồi từ từ, em sẽ hiểu thôi." Bốc Phàm không biết, vốn dĩ em cũng chẳng hề có ý định hiểu thêm về gã ta.

Trang điểm qua, chỉnh trang lại một chút, bản thân trông đã như một người khác trong gương. Cảm giác này thật không quen, có chút giả tạo, làm đẹp để tạo ấn tượng tốt trước mặt quan khách sao, Bốc Phàm là người để ý cái nhìn của người khác đến thế?

\- Chấn Dương, đừng nông cạn như vậy. Trong ngày này, thì ai cũng phải cố để trở nên đẹp hết mức có thể thôi.

Duệ Bân mỉm cười, đưa tay vuốt lại tóc mái cho em. Anh ta qua đây, coi như là điểm dựa tinh thần, giúp em vững vàng hơn một chút để không bỏ chạy ngay trước khi gã ta kịp lồng cái vòng kim loại lạnh lẽo mang tên "nhẫn" đó vào ngón áp út của em. Em cười khẩy, tỏ vẻ không bằng lòng, liền bị anh ta đưa tay ra sau lưng nhéo cho một cái rõ đau.

\- Đồ con nít! Bây giờ ngay cả đi ra ngoài đường người ta cũng phải tốn cả tiếng để trang điểm, cậu trong ngày trọng đại như này đánh chút phấn son thì đã sao? Tôi mà là cậu, tôi sẽ bắt người ta trang điểm đến khi nào đẹp nhất thì thôi!

\- Nhưng cậu đâu có kết hôn!_ Bị quở trách, Chấn Dương không suy nghĩ mới nói ra câu này. Lúc nói xong, cũng đã thấy người kia cúi mặt im lặng. Duệ Bân chỉ biết nở nụ cười chua xót, nhưng rất nhanh đã ngẩng mặt lên cười vui vẻ, như thể cảm giác hụt hẫng mới nãy chưa từng tồn tại.

\- Phải, tôi muốn sống độc thân cả đời! Bản thân tuyệt vời như vậy, nhất quyết tôi sẽ không gả cho ai!

Lý Chấn Dương thực lòng muốn xin lỗi, nhưng chưa kịp nói, đã có người gọi, cũng đã đến lúc rồi. Duệ Bân giúp em phủ khăn voan xuống trước mặt, cả thế giới trước mắt như đem theo mấy tầng mờ ảo, chỉ có cái chạm khẽ của anh ta lên mái đầu em là vẫn thật rõ.

\- Rồi cậu sẽ ổn thôi.

Đứng trước cánh cửa tiến vào lễ đường, em chỉ có một mình. Em biết, phía bên ghế dành cho nhà em cũng chẳng có ai ngoại trừ Duệ Bân. Họ hàng sau khi nghe tin cha mẹ em mất, cũng đều đã ruồng rẫy em cả rồi. Ngay khi chới với như thế, những người đó không những không đưa tay ra giúp đỡ, lại còn từ bỏ em, coi như bao nhiêu ân tình bấy lâu của cha mẹ em dành cho họ đều là cát bụi. Em không có ai bên cạnh, đơn độc một mình với cuộc hôn nhân chóng vánh này, nhìn xung quanh chỉ thấy một khoảng không rộng lớn trống rỗng, khiến cho từng nhịp thở của em dường như nhanh hơn.

Em muốn chạy đi, mũi giày xoay về phía cánh cổng rộng lớn kia, bỏ trốn khỏi nơi này như xưa kia em đã từng bảo với Lâm Ngạn Tuấn. Nhưng tiếng cánh cửa gỗ mang sắc trắng nhợt nhạt trước mặt em vang lên, dài và nặng nề đến đáng sợ, khiến em ngay lập tức từ bỏ ý định đó của bản thân.

Bốc Phàm đứng kia, tôn nghiêm trong bộ vest đen, so với hình ảnh cao sang với chiếc áo măng tô dài hay áo khoác lông to sụ thường ngày, Bốc Phàm này lại đem lại cảm giác khác hẳn. Gần gũi hơn một chút, với nụ cười nhuốm niềm vui khi nhìn thấy em, và bàn tay đang nắm chặt kia lại cho em thấy rằng gã đang bồn chồn. Em cũng vậy, nhưng lí do hoàn toàn không giống gã. Đảo mắt sang nhìn Duệ Bân, anh ta mỉm cười, rồi thì thầm "Cố lên", thật nực cười làm sao, ngày cưới vốn dĩ phải là ngày vui, bây giờ lại để anh ta dùng câu này để cổ vũ, coi như là bao nhiêu sự không mong muốn đã bày tỏ hết trên khuôn mặt này rồi.

Một luồng khí ấm áp lớn được đưa vào buồng phổi, và Chấn Dương hướng thẳng bước vào bên trong lễ đường. Bó hoa trên tay như bị bóp nát trong nỗi lo âu, em run rẩy tiến lên đối diện gã.

\- Em đẹp lắm.

Gã nói nhỏ, và mỉm cười một lần nữa, trước khi đưa tay lên và vén tấm khăn voan để nhìn thật rõ bóng hình dấu yêu trước mặt. Đã bao nhiêu lần gã mơ về ngày này rồi nhỉ, gã cũng không biết nữa, mà gã cũng chẳng bao giờ thèm đếm vì gã đã sợ đó sẽ là một con số dài vô tận. Khi đang chìm trong giấc ngủ hay tỉnh táo, gã đã mơ về khung cảnh này, em đối diện gã và cha mẹ gã ngồi phía dưới hàng ghế gỗ kia, có hương trà sữa của em phảng phất trong không gian, dỗ dành và đưa gã đến một tương lai đẹp đẽ. Cho dù đoạn đường phía trước kia sẽ thật gian nan trắc trở, có thể việc đòi hỏi em ở bên gã như này thật là hấp tấp nhưng gã tin với thời gian và tất cả những gì gã có, gã sẽ giúp em thấu hiểu được những xúc cảm gã đã mang theo trong lồng ngực này suốt ngần ấy thời gian.

Gã đưa tay, và nắm lấy bàn tay em đang vã hết cả mồ hôi. Chấn Dương bối rối nhìn gã, đồng tử rung lên, môi hé mở như định nói gì đó, nhưng rồi lại thôi.

\- Bốc Phàm, con có đồng ý lấy người đàn ông này làm bạn đời hợp pháp của con không? Dù mạnh khỏe hay ốm đau, dù giàu có hay nghèo khổ, con vẫn sẽ bên cạnh chăm sóc và yêu thương cậu ấy?

\- Con đồng ý.

Ánh nhìn của Bốc Phàm thật đẹp, đem theo bao nhiêu tình yêu từ tận đáy lòng mà trao đến cho em. Em hiểu, chỉ có điều em mong rằng giá như người đứng đây không phải là em mà là một ai đó khác, một ai đó yêu gã, một ai đó mà sẽ nhìn gã như cách gã nhìn em, thì tốt biết mấy.

Một ai đó, mà sẽ không khiến Bốc Phàm và Lý Chấn Dương đau lòng vì một cuộc hôn nhân giả tạo, thì thật tốt biết mấy....

\- Còn Lý Chấn Dương, con có đồng ý lấy người đàn ông này làm bạn đời hợp pháp của con không? Dù mạnh khỏe hay ốm đau, dù giàu có hay nghèo khổ, con vẫn sẽ bên cạnh chăm sóc và yêu thương anh ấy?

\- Con..._ Chấn Dương đem ánh nhìn hướng về phía Bốc Phàm, mọi từ ngữ như nghẹn lại trong cổ họng. Em đang ủn cả hai và ngõ cụt, là lỗi của em hay của gã, em cũng không biết được. Em chỉ biết rằng nếu bây giờ em đồng ý, tương lai sẽ chỉ có đau thương, có lẽ không tệ đến mức đó, em tự nhủ với bản thân mình như vậy, nhưng cảm giác nhộn nhạo này không sao nguôi được.

\- Con...

Nhưng nếu không đồng ý, thì đây cũng sẽ là dấu chấm hết cho cả em và gã. Đoạn tình mà Bốc Phàm đem theo này, em cũng chẳng nỡ nhẫn tâm mà nghiền nát, mà em cũng chẳng đủ dũng khí để đối mặt với món nợ nếu mọi chuyện đổ vỡ. Bây giờ cũng đã tới nước này, đằng trước hay đằng sau đều là con đường mọc đầy chông gai, em thà hy vọng vào một tương lai xa vời tốt đẹp nào đó, còn hơn trở về quá khứ với chữ "tử" trong tay. Chấn Dương nuốt khan một cái, rồi khe khẽ đáp.

\- Con đồng ý.

\- Bây giờ hai con có thể trao nhẫn và hôn nhau.

Bốc Phàm nâng tay em lên, dịu dàng lồng chiếc nhẫn đẹp đẽ đó vào ngón áp út của em. Rồi gã hơi cúi xuống, Chấn Dương nhắm mắt, không biết vì lí do gì, mà lại hơi rướn lên để nhanh chóng được hôn gã hơn.

Trong nụ hôn thật dài này, Chấn Dương có thể cảm nhận thấy mùi hương cà phê đen của Bốc Phàm thật rõ ràng. Đắng, thơm, và thật...

...hấp dẫn....


	6. Ngày mưa

Bốc Phàm rất bận, hình như lại có thêm dự án mới, vậy nên ngay cả thời gian đi nghỉ tuần trăng mật cũng không có.

Chấn Dương không mong đợi, cũng chẳng kì vọng gì vào hứa hẹn của Bốc Phàm. Gã bảo, khi nào gã rảnh em sẽ cùng gã đi cả tháng, Chấn Dương ậm ừ rồi bỏ tay gã ra, trở về phòng. Chuyện đó diễn ra hay không, đối với em cũng chỉ giống như đi du lịch, không hơn không kém.

Em nghĩ vẩn vơ khi trời đã tối đen, trăng cũng không sáng, xung quanh là một khoảng không tĩnh mịch âm u. Càng về đêm càng lạnh, cửa sổ lại hơi hé để gió lạnh lùa vào át cả cái ấm áp đến từ máy sưởi. Chấn Dương khống muốn rời chăn, vậy nên như một phản ứng tự nhiên, em rúc vào người gã mong tìm kiếm chút hơi ấm. Bốc Phàm rất mệt mỏi, hôm nay trên chỗ làm có vài chuyện xảy đến ngoài ý muốn, khó khăn lắm mới kiểm soát được vậy nên gã về nhà muộn, chỉ kịp ăn qua loa rồi đi ngủ. Lúc gã vào phòng thì Chấn Dương đã ngủ rồi, có lẽ em đã ngủ như vậy từ chiều tối bởi em vẫn còn mặc nguyên chiếc áo khoác da ngắn mà em ưa thích. Ngủ sớm như vậy nên tỉnh giữa đêm cũng là lẽ tất nhiên, Chấn Dương càng ngày càng cố rúc vào người Bốc Phàm, cựa quậy khiến gã tỉnh giấc, lờ mờ hỏi.

\- Em khó ngủ sao?

Chấn Dương giật mình, lắc lắc đầu. Bốc Phàm cảm thấy gió thổi khẽ vào vai liền quay ra nhìn về phía cửa sổ, toan định đứng dậy đi ra đóng đã bị Chấn Dương giữ lại.

\- Khoan, đừng đi.

\- Sao vậy?

\- Giờ là ba giờ sáng, là giờ âm._ Chấn Dương không muốn để lộ loại chuyện xấu hổ như này nhưng em vẫn phải nói. Bình thường kể cả có thích đi rong ruổi ban đêm đến mức nào thì cũng về nhà trước ba giờ sáng, đến sáu giờ sáng hôm sau tuyệt đối không rời nhà. Trong ví lúc nào cũng có mấy lá bùa phòng thân, mà đầu giường phải có cái kiếm gỗ đào mới khiến em an tâm. Kiếm gỗ đào thì đã có ngay đây, nhưng có thêm một Bốc Phàm cao lớn lại chẳng tốt hơn bao nhiêu, em nghĩ thế khi níu lấy áo gã, nằn nì.

\- Quỷ sẽ bắt tôi đi đó.

Bốc Phàm nửa tỉnh nửa mê, nghe câu nói này của Chấn Dương lại càng mơ hồ. Gì mà quỷ sẽ bắt Chấn Dương đi, Bốc Phàm quả thật không thể hiểu nổi mình vừa nghe thấy gì, vậy nên chỉ nghĩ là nghe nhầm liền toan đi tiếp.

\- Đừng!_ Chấn Dương cao giọng, gần như là hét lên, hai tay níu chặt lấy gấu áo gã. Phòng gã không có bùa, hơn nữa hôm nay cũng có cảm giác rất âm u nên Chấn Dương mới trở về từ chiều. Rõ ràng là có gì không ổn, Chấn Dương run run cầu xin.

\- Ở lại đi, tôi sợ ma._ Cuối cùng cũng nói thật, Bốc Phàm nghe xong câu này tỉnh cả ngủ. Hóa ra là sợ ma, gã ta cười ha hả, bật đèn đọc sách ở đầu giường lên rồi hỏi.

\- Được rồi, như vậy em an tâm chưa?_ Dù sao vẫn là có ánh sáng, Chấn Dương xuôi vai xuống, bất đắc dĩ để Bốc Phàm ra đóng cửa. Bốc Phàm là người khó ngủ, nhạy cảm với ánh sáng nên thường để phòng tối đi ngủ. Còn Chấn Dương thì lúc nào cũng phải để đèn đọc sách mới có thể an tâm đi ngủ, cũng nhiều lần bật tắt lăn tăn vì đọc nhiều truyện ma bảo rằng bật đèn ngủ cũng chẳng an lành gì, nhưng rồi vẫn là sợ cả bóng tối nên để đèn.

Bốc Phàm đóng cửa rồi trở lại giường, nhìn Chấn Dương bộ dạng vội vã ôm gã liền phì cười. Rốt cuộc vì sao mà con người cao lớn kiêu ngạo này lại sợ ma, chẳng phải là đi đêm suốt sao, đánh nhau sứt đầu mẻ trán cũng chỉ tặc lưỡi một cái, vậy mà bây giờ lại nói rằng mình sợ ma thì cũng thật là vô lí quá đi.

Bốc Phàm để đèn, ôm Chấn Dương rồi nhắm mắt, khẽ thầm thì.

\- Ngủ đi, anh mệt rồi.

Chấn Dương im lặng, cảm nhận cái ấm áp cọ sát nơi lồng ngực mà lim dim, dần dần chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Sáng hôm sau tỉnh dậy thì Bốc Phàm đã đi làm, em ở nhà một mình nhìn xung quanh. Kiểu gì vẫn không có cảm giác đây là nhà mình, xa lạ mà không có cách nào thích ứng được, vậy nên chỉ có thể lủi thủi leo lên xe mà tiếp tục đi loanh quanh thành phố. Em dừng lại ở căn nhà trọ nhỏ của Duệ Bân, gõ cửa.

\- Duệ Bân, cậu có nhà không?

Một lúc sau mới thấy Duệ Bân mở cửa, vẫn là khuôn mặt ôn nhu khả ái đó, quần áo ngủ cũng là một bộ đồ nhung chỉnh tề không có chút luộm thuộm. Nhưng dù vậy, Chấn Dương vẫn thấy những dấu hôn, vết cắn xanh tím trên cổ và vai anh ta, liền nhíu mày đau lòng. Duệ Bân mới tỉnh ngủ, cũng lại cận thị nên không để ý tới chuyện đó, chỉ vui vẻ mời em vào nhà.

\- Qua đây có chuyện gì vậy, bình thường cậu cũng phải 10 hay 11 giờ sáng mới dậy kia mà. A, mà ăn sáng gì chưa, để tôi nấu chút mì.

\- Chưa đâu, phiền ngài Duệ Bân đây trổ tài nấu nướng vậy.

Em đùa và nghe tiếng người kia khúc khích. Nửa tiếng sau thấy Duệ Bân bưng ra hai tô mì, chỉ có chút rau vụn sấy khô đi kèm gói mì cũng quả trứng, Trịnh Duệ Bân cũng không có nhiều thứ để nấu. Em biết, bản thân em đã là người ăn uống qua loa, nhưng Duệ Bân thậm chí còn hơn cả em. Có khi cả ngày anh ta cũng chỉ ăn có cái bánh bao, thêm cốc sữa đậu nành nữa thôi. Hôm nào được nghỉ thì nấu nhiều ăn nhiều, hôm nào đi làm thì ăn uống cho có. Kiểu ăn uống phản khoa học này, không cần tới lượt Lý Chấn Dương nhắc, Trịnh Duệ Bân đã biết là chẳng tốt lành gì, nhưng vẫn không còn cách nào khác.

\- Xin lỗi, nhà cũng không có nhiều thứ._ Duệ Bân có vẻ áy náy, ngay lập tức em xua tay cười xòa.

\- Làm gì có, bình thường tôi còn cắn cả mì sống, thế này là ngon lắm rồi.

Duệ Bân chỉ cười nhẹ, cũng không nghe ra một chút vui vẻ nào. Anh ta vừa ăn vừa hỏi chuyện, rất nhiều, bởi bản tính Duệ Bân là người cẩn thận lại dễ phiền lòng lo lắng. Trái với Ngạn Tuấn, cậu ta lúc nào cũng chỉ biết nhún vai rồi nói "Số trời đã định, chúng ta không thể thay đổi". Cũng bởi với người sinh ra với thể trạng yếu ớt như thế, hy vọng vào một chuyện gì đó mình có thể làm hay một điều gì đó có thể thay đổi là một ước muốn viển vông, vậy nên cậu ta đã sớm từ bỏ hy vọng rồi.

\- Bốc Phàm đối tốt với cậu chứ?

\- ... Ừm, cũng được._ Chấn Dương cũng tự biết, gã ta đối với em tốt hơn em đối với gã ta mấy vạn lần. Duệ Bân chống cằm nhìn em một lúc, rồi cong mắt ôn nhu nói.

\- Đừng quá khắc nghiệt với anh ta, anh ta rất tốt.

Chấn Dương chỉ gật đầu không đáp, trầm tư một hồi rồi cuối cùng cũng chịu kể lại chuyện hôm qua, dù sao cho Duệ Bân chút bằng chứng về chuyện em cũng không quá khó khăn với Bốc Phàm vẫn là tốt hơn, không nên để Duệ Bân lo lắng.

\- Thật sao? Ôi thiên ơi hai người cũng thật tình cảm quá đi!

Duệ Bân trêu, trong chốc lát kí ức năm xưa lại ùa về.

Vào mùa đông năm hai đại học, máy sưởi ở kí túc xá nam sinh bị hỏng hàng loạt, phải mất một tuần mới sửa được, mà phòng của anh và Vương Tử Dị lại ở tận trên cùng, là lượt cuối vậy nên phải chờ rất lâu. Mà ở cao vậy, đêm về dù có đóng kín cửa thì vẫn vô cùng lạnh, anh nhớ anh cũng đã ôm chặt lấy Vương Tử Dị, ôm chặt lấy cái túi sưởi đặt giữa hai người mà thì thầm nói về tương lai.

"Hai năm nữa không biết chúng ta như thế nào nhỉ?" Anh hỏi, Tử Dị trầm tư nghịch những lọn tóc đen nhánh nho nhỏ, sau cùng cũng trả lời.

"Sao đột nhiên lại hỏi như thế?"

"Không biết, chỉ là đột nhiên nghĩ tới chuyện hai năm nữa là học xong đại học, tốt nghiệp rồi, không còn được tận hưởng đời sinh viên như này nữa. Trưởng thành rồi, là phải đi làm, đối mặt với sóng gió cuộc đời, có khi sẽ bị đồng nghiệp chơi xấu, bị sếp chèn ép, rồi bao nhiêu tai nạn ngoài ý muốn. Rất mệt mỏi..." Anh nói, rồi rúc sâu vào lồng ngực Tử Dị, dường như muốn trốn tránh cái khắc nghiệt trong tương lai. Không phải là anh ngu ngốc hay kém cỏi, chỉ là trí thông minh không phải lúc nào cũng giành phần thắng, tiền bạc và quyền lực có thể nghiền nát anh trước khi anh kịp suy nghĩ, mà một mình anh thì sao có thể đấu lại đầu óc của cả chục, trăm người hợp lại. Anh không sợ, anh chỉ có chút mệt mỏi mà thôi.

"Hai năm nữa, chúng ta kết hôn." Tử Dị im lặng một lúc lâu mới nói như vậy, lập tức khiến anh ngẩng lên, mở to mắt hỏi.

"Thật?"

"Sao lại không, tới lúc đó cũng đã là bảy năm, hay em muốn chờ tới 10 năm?"

"Không không, bảy năm là đẹp rồi." Duệ Bân lắc đầu, ngả xuống cánh tay Tử Dị.

"Sẽ ổn thôi, chúng ta có nhau mà. Sóng gió, bị chơi xấu, hay bị chèn ép, gì thì cũng sẽ qua. Có tôi ở bên cạnh Duệ Bân rồi, nếu thật bại, chúng ta sẽ làm lại từ đầu. Tôi sẽ không bỏ Duệ Bân một mình..." Tử Dị thì thầm, như thể đang nói vu vơ với chính mình vậy. Duệ Bân nghe thế liền khúc khích, cũng không muốn khiến bầu không khí nặng nề hơn liền chuyển chủ đề.

Hai người họ nói về một ngày mưa, bởi ngày mưa thì thường sẽ không ai làm gì, nhưng Duệ Bân lại muốn thử thách bản thân mình một chút. Tỉ như đi dạo quanh hồ, hay là ăn bánh bao nóng ngắm đường phố, hoặc đơn giản là ngồi bên hiên nhà đưa tay để từng giọt nước đọng trên mái rơi xuống. Tử Dị cũng muốn làm gì đó thật đặc biệt, ví như cùng Duệ Bân ăn kem thật lạnh, hay là tắm mưa chả hạn. Họ nói mãi, cho tới khi đã muộn và Duệ Bân từ từ thiếp đi mới thôi.

Thật ra mỗi lần nhớ lại đều chỉ cảm thấy đau lòng, có gì đó cay cay nơi khóe mắt, họng đắng ngắt và ngay cả việc nói cùng khó khăn.

Vương Tử Dị và Trịnh Duệ Bân chia tay vào năm cuối đại học, trong một ngày mưa tầm tã đến đau rát. Duệ Bân không khóc nổi, chỉ trân trân nhìn Tử Dị rồi rời đi.

Và cũng chính Trịnh Duệ Bân lại làm khách nhìn Vương Tử Dị lồng nhẫn vào tay một người con trai khác vào cái ngày mà họ đã dự định sẽ kết hôn. Duệ Bân cười rất tươi, vỗ tay cũng rất lớn, hình như là muốn át đi tiếng đổ vỡ trong tim.

\- Duệ Bân, có chuyện gì sao?_ Chấn Dương lo lắng hỏi, huơ huơ tay trước mặt anh. Duệ Bân giật nhẹ, lắc lắc đầu cười xòa.

\- Nghĩ vu vơ chút thôi, không có gì đâu. À mà....

Duệ Bân không cho phép bản thân nhớ tới con người kia, cũng không cho phép bản thân nuối tiếc. Người anh không có được, anh cũng sẽ không quỵ lụy cầu xin chút tình yêu dư thừa đó.

Chỉ đơn thuần là đau lòng, vậy thôi.


End file.
